New Generation Series
The New Generation Series are a series of Warrior Fanfics writen by Artimas Hunter. They are about 6 young cats and a phropecy: The greatest promise is made to a friend but can be broken by the thorns of betrayal. Please read this 10 book series! You can also rate it at series ratings! Each book has 15 chapters and it will have a very nice story plot. Please read them and comment on the talk pages. You can vote for them in the WFFW awards and I hope you have enjoyed reading them half as much as I have had writing them. If you want a charecter in the bok apply on this article talkpage. Thanks. Books First Series- New Generation 1.New Generation - At a daylight gathering, 6 cats become friends and learn their destinies. 2.Oath - Each of the cats of the phropecy, Bramblepath, Leopardheart, Mossnight, Raincloud, Scarshade, and Brightshadow makes an Oath that they will remember forever. 3.Faint Whispers - Faint whispers of evil haunt one cats mind as cats are trapped. 4.StarClan Calling - Can even StarClan shine in the Dark forest? 5.The Hunt - A band of rogues turn the forest upsidedown and one cat must choose to die as a hero or to live as a coward. 6.Returning Traitor - A forgotten evil rises! 7.Echoing Truths - The truth of what a cat must do causes the 5 remaining phropecy cats to break apart. 8.Damaged - A cat's heart is damaged so badly it will never be right again and can kits bring the cats back together? 9.Fallen - Warriors fall and rise as the phropecy cats fight, flirt, and try to figure out what will happen between Bramblepath and Raincloud. 10. Change of Heart - Can a traitor make amends? Or is it too late? Second Arc- Rising Heroes 1. Rising Heroes- A new batch of heroes arise to help save the forest. Will their great family inspire them? Or will the stress make them crack? 2. Evil is Coming- An evil beyond our young heroes is rising. Even StarClan can't help the Clans now. 3. Through Dark of Night- In a swift battle, the Clans are severly weakended. The heroes are desperate for help, what can they do? 4. Solor- A forgotten cat rises, attempting to control the heroes in their desperation. 5. Heartache- Cats fight and flirt as the danger rampages on. But sometimes, when you're hurt, you do crazy things..... 6. Bloodtide- As the war rages on, cats begin to loose the borders and become one to face the evil. 7. The Stars Can't Shine- What would the Clans do without the guidence of StarClan? 8. As if We Were One- No one Clan can face a threat alone, and neither can their heroes. 9. Unite or Die- Can the Clans put aside differences to helop eachother through this time of darkness? 10. Hope Will Find Us- The war ends but will the Dark Forest and the forces of Evil ever truely be silenced? Specials 1. Rain Storm- Rainclud explains her thought. Is she really bad? Or simply a used cat who was forced to become a moster? Read this sad, romantic, and action packed special to find out! 2. Scar on my Heart- Scarshade explains how she got so tough......and the price she had to pay for becoming so strong. 3. Path I Walk- Bramblepath tells about her friends and what they were all really thinking. Comments Please post your comments about the series here! Charecters These are the cats who have been added in the story as requests. They are not all the cats! Cloudpaw Cloudpaw is a ShadowClan tom with blue eyes and white fur with gray patches. Cloudpaw is very outgoing. (Charecter by Wetstream) Snowpaw Snowpaw is a creamish-hite she-cat with blue eyes. She is a charming young apprentice from THunderClan yet is often hard on herself and puts herself down. But she is always ready to bounce back. (Charecter by Shigura) Songbird Songbird is a white she cat with green eyes. She loves to play around and enjoys being lively with her friends but if the time comes, she can be serious. She is one o0f the most strong willed cats in ThunderClan. (Charecter by Hollysun) Wildpaw Wildpaw is a young ShadowClan apprintice who is reallly hyper and loves to live up to her name. She has aquamarine eyes and is dark brown with a long flowing tail and darker paws. Many toms are captivated by her and she flirts alot but one day she will find her true mate. No, I'm not saying who! ^^ (Charecter by Hiddensun) Polls Q: Would you read the Rain Storm special? Yes No Meh Rain Storm? Q: If there was another special, who should it be on? Bramblepath Brightshadow Scarshade Leopardheart Other Q: Will you read Rising Heroes? YES!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING SOOOOO LONG!!!!! Sure, whatever you say Artimas. Maybe in my spare time. I'll think about it. Probably not. Heck no. NEVER YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q:Will you die if this is second prioity mext to my new Kittypets series? OF COURSE- XP I'll be upset. Not really. No. YES!!! SHE CAN'T WRITE!!!! Inspiration I would just like to say this story would not have been possible without ther inspiration given to me by these people. Don't wanna sound self-obssessed but I think I'm a good Bramblepath. My sister, the true Spottedpaw. My parents, Bramblestar and Dusksky. All of the people who reasd my stories. My BFF, Maggie. You are Scarshade and I will never forget you even though we are apart. :( My crush, Nick. Love ya Brightshadow. My other BFF Lily. You are so Leopardheart! My friend, Kaitlynn. You are alot stronger then your charecter but you will always be Mossnight. My enemy, Erin, who I hate but you make a nice Raincloud. Raincloud is a lot nicer then you are. And finally, to the amazing Erin Hunter and her warrior Series! Fans Sign if you are a fan! ^^ WOOTCOPTER! =D [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 22:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) AWESOMENESS!!!♥ HiddenSun ''' 22:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Shout Outs and Spoilers! *There will be ANOTHER New Generation Series!!!! It will be called Rise of Heroes. Her is a short spoiler of the prologue. A brown tabby she-cat bounded through the starru ferns. Her heart was racing and a black and white tom came beside her, "Hey!" she purred and raced on. 3 more cats joined them and together, wordlessly, they raced through StarClan. Finally, they came to a gray dappeled she-cat with a brown tom. They were murmering quietly but as the other cats came, they quited. Each cat nodded and greeted eachother quitly. Then they took their places beside the pool for their meeting. The brown tabby rose, "It is time." she said. Special Thank You '''Shigura- You seriously make my day. Whenever I see one of your nice comments it makes me so happy. And I LOVE your Ancient Powers series. Seriously, you are maybe biggest fan of this series. Hiddensun- You always leave such nice comments and are so nice. Thank you, this series wouldn't be the same without you. Wetstream- Thanks for loving this series so mcuh. I'm glad I keep you 'on your seat' ^^ Ravenflight- Thanks for fixing my mistakes, I hate editing. You can tell someoone is nice when they help you and you could have done it yourself and disn't ask them. Thank you guys so much. You really make this series. If you ever want a charecter or plot in, let me know and I'll make it happen. Fanart on Cats If anyone feels like drawing you can post here with your name so I can send a thank you!